


Love has become one of the most powerful tropes in Western fiction

by Hieiandshino



Series: What is love? [14]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers Academy, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (House of M), Marvel 616
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Developing Relationship, F/M, Genderbending, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, considering friendship as part of the long-term relationship, female!Hank Pym, female!Logan, female!Pietro Maximoff, male!Greer Grant Nelson, male!Wanda Maximoff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I am Quicksilver.” She says.</i>
</p>
<p>OR Five different looks of Wanda Maximoff, also known as Quicksilver.</p>
<p>(30 Day OTP Challenge, Day Fourteen: Genderswapped . Unrevised work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love has become one of the most powerful tropes in Western fiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuendeJunior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/gifts).



> Marvel (all media types) does not belong to me.
> 
> Link for the quote of the title: [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Love_at_first_sight). 
> 
> Every spoiler possible from every comic book Pietro Maximoff appeared.
> 
> This fanfic was unrevised and, because my first language isn't English, there will be mistakes. As soon as I have the revised work, I'll edit it.

**One**

“I am Quicksilver.” She says, looking in the eyes of every person around the table, giving a shy smile to Ant-Woman in acknowledgement that she reciprocates. They are both very different women, Hawkeye notices, much different from Black Widow or any other he ever met. Hannah Van Dyne soon spaces out, looking to the window and imagining a thousand different inventions; Quicksilver struggles to keep a professional appearance, sitting as straight as she can, almost painfully, and not smiling anymore. It is a pity, he quickly notices, for she is pretty with her curly hair, as white as snow, falling over her shoulders. It makes a beautiful contrast with her green costume that shows no skin.

Clint catches himself asking if she uses the costume for protection or for shame, but notices he does not truly care. Black Widow comes to his mind every time he thinks of someone beautiful and his new teammate is nothing compared to her. It is a pity, however. Clint needs to move on and Wanda Maximoff would be perfect to make him feel for other people what he felt for the Widow, again. She already is part of this new stage of his life, after all.

As if hearing his thoughts, Quicksilver looks to him and tilts her head slightly, a few strands of white hair falling over her face. He nods and smiles at her, trying to show he is not judging her over her beauty, even though he is, but maybe she is far too smart. She gives him an unimpressive look and turns her head to look at her brother, Pietro Maximoff, the Scarlet Wizard.

Clint frowns at her and thinks he might be wrong. He needs someone in his life that is pleasant to be around, and Wanda seems to be everything but this. _If only she had her brother’s personality_ , Clint thinks idly, looking at the others and notices Tony Stark looking at Quicksilver — from her eyes, to her hair and, finally, to her bosom. _Poor fella_ , Hawkeye thinks to himself, he is doomed already. This woman is as cold as the Russian winter.

 

**Two**

Clint prefers Wanda with her hair curled instead of flat. She looks ten times sharper and colder, even more when she frowns — something she does too much and for little reasons —, but he cannot ask her to not use her powers because of fashion. It is all science, according to Hannah and Rachel Storm. When she runs, her hair goes flat, or something.

Her hair is longer since she entered the Avengers and Wanda looks prettier too. She lost a little of her ice queen posture, but she still is not as popular as her brother, because, for some reason, she likes to be arrogant and petty.

Wanda doesn’t seem arrogant or petty now, Clint muses a little. She looks concerned, her white her thrown over one shoulder, a few strands attached to her neck. There is blood sipping from a (temporary) wound on her forehead, but she pays no mind at all at it. Wanda is trying to keep Clint focused on something, on her, looking directly at him and telling him to not fall asleep. Clint can barely hear her, too busy thinking how he cannot understand why people don’t like her when she can be just as caring as she is proud. In fact, right now Wanda seems to be the loveliest woman he ever met — Natasha and Bobbi included. Maybe it is because he always had a deep infatuation over women too powerful and too independent or maybe it is the concussion. A part of him, however, tells him that, maybe, Clint is more than a little infatuated for Quicksilver.

“How aren’t you married yet?” He asks suddenly, surprising even him. His voice is slurred because of the explosion, and Wanda frowns at him again, as if scared he has suffered permanent brain damage.

“What.” She asks, even if she does not make it sound like a question.

“Married. You. Ever’one’s married, y’know?”

“No, they are not.” She answers him and it is so _Wanda_ to focus on the unimportant part of the discussion.

“I never see you with anyone.” He explains and, for a moment, Wanda seems to be blushing. However, as everything related to her, the color quickly disappears from her face and she looks away, ahead of him, trying to see if someone is coming towards them — friend or foe. When nothing happens, she answers Clint, still not looking at him: “I don’t have the time for that.”

“Right.” He says. “Becaus' your brother’s _crazy.”_

Wanda looks right into his eyes again, piercing him with judgment and hatred for what Clint said about Pietro, and when she speaks, she in fact spats, cynic and not as lovely as she was a few seconds ago. “Because I have other things in my mind than to meet new people.”

“You don’t need t'meet new people.” He says and asks himself when he decided it was a good idea to give her advice over relationships when they have just been blown up and Clint needs medical attention. Above him, Wanda looks up again and he decides that it is better than wait for the sleep he can’t have. “You can always go back f’r Crys. I mean, y’guys did get married and all. And I know he cheated on you wit’ that girl and that he may or may not be in a relationshi' wit’ the Black Knightress, but I’m sure he would c’me back t’you if you want’d.”

Wanda’s lips tremble for a moment, before she looks back at Clint, but she says nothing. There is an emotion in her green eyes that tell something is wrong, that he said something _really_ stupid, before the coolness comes back to her eyes and she takes his mask off of his face. He squeaks, not prepared for that reaction, not wanting to have his face known. Wanda smiles at the sound as she slips a hand in his forehead and cleans away the blood. “Uh, thanks!” He says, not sure what to say. Wanda smiles crookedly at him before putting the mask back on his face.

“They are taking longer than expected and you need medical attention right now.” Wanda says to him, and Clint notices she is trying to find a new subject to talk that isn’t her love life. “We have two options: I’ll take you to them—”

“You mean taking m' in your arms and running m'— You know what, _don’t_. I prefer to die. Seriously.”

The crooked smile grows wider and, yeah, Crys totally should get back to Wanda already; she is beautiful like this — almost happy, having a bit of fun. If it were him, Clint would. %$#$, he would come back to Wanda right now, and they aren’t even a couple — and that says a lot about him. “—Or you could wait here while I go to them. Without moving or doing anything reckless.” She says the last part slowly, pointing it out how she believes he will do something stupid in the moment Wanda starts running. Clint would love to say it is not true, but then _he_ would be lying. He is known to do reckless things.

“I like that plan.” He says and tries to move a little, but soon he gives up. There is no way he can do reckless things in this state and he hopes Wanda knows this. “Just don’t forget m’, ok?”

Wanda looks exasperated, but her eyes have this fond glint that makes Clint feel funny. He seriously has to deal with all this suddenly attraction towards Quicksilver as soon as possible. And, yes, maybe he hates himself a little to remember her about Crys. He loves that guy, but Wanda could be happy with Hawkeye too.

Bobbi was. For a while.

She takes off too soon, without a proper goodbye or a kiss on his lips, like the movies say it should happen. That is when Clint notices that, in order to avoid talking about Crys, Wanda chose to _ran away_. He feels like shit, but soon starts to panic when he hears a sound coming next to him. Wanda left a few minutes, he thinks, and that is _late_ even for her.

Clint sighs in relief when Natasha and Hercules appear next to him. They are looking for the medical team also and relax when he says Wanda has gone to find them. “I just hope” Nat says, looking everywhere for possible enemies left, as always. “That Crys isn’t with the team.”

Why? “Why?”

Natasha looks surprised and livid with this, but then remembers not everyone has her connections and ways to know the gossip. “Haven’t you heard? She left him again to ‘find herself’ before joining our team. Crys was pretty worried when he heard about it. If he ever hears about this incident and comes looking for Wanda, I don’t know what’ll happen.”

“But he was an Avenger before. He knows she is safe with us, even though a little hurt.” He says and then the rest of her words dawn on him: “Why would she even need to find herself again?”

“The gods are good with you, Hawkeye.” Hercules’s voice echoes through them like the thunder his father throws into the skies, but it sounds pitiful and full of sorrow. “You know nothing about it.”

“And how do you know?” Then, Clint turns to Natasha. “How does he know? Why I don’t know? _What_ I don’t know?”

Natasha only gives him this look that says she didn’t have the time to tell him anything, and that Hercules may or may not have heard her conversation because it happened near their room, as they are romantically linked right now. What is weird. Clint makes a mental note to talk to her about that, later. “Wanda left Crys because she needed space after the pregnancy.”

_What?_ “What?”

“She was pregnant, Hawkeye.” Hercules explains, his voice suddenly low and too quiet, as if he was afraid Wanda might hear. “Then, she was not. Not anymore.”

The look Wanda gave him minutes ago suddenly makes sense. “Oh God.” He wants to get up and run to her and hold her and apologize. His body, however, does not let him move not even an inch. “ _Oh God_.”

 

**Three**

She is considered the most beautiful woman in the world. Never mind Queen Ororo of Kenya, but that may be because while Ororo Munroe creates storms, she does not rule the world. Clint is indifferent to mutants in general, that much is true, but even he has to admit she is too amazing to be possible. Heck, even Cage thinks she is pretty.

Wanda Maximoff is the only female child of the Magnus and her hair is as white as snow, like her skin. It almost touches the ground, so long and curly. Clint’s type isn’t exactly mutants — even though that’s the main type of girl around — but even he had dreams about Magnus’s little girl. He has this odd necessity of touching her hair. And maybe hug her because, as Danny says, she seems pretty unhappy all the time. Some say Magnus wants to marry her with Namor or some king. Maybe with Piotr Rasputin of Russia. Everyone’s pretty sure it isn’t with T’Challa, even though they seem to get reasonably well for someone whose kingdom was invaded by the man who Wanda calls ‘father’.

When he tells Misty about his little crush on the princess when he is fairly drunk — about all the news that come from gossip columns everywhere and his desires — she pats him on the back and tells him to stop crushing on mutant celebrities. It becomes a recurring joke that Clint does not mind because it _is_ funny, until Liam Miller comes. Then the joke is only life %#@$ing with him in the form of an alternate reality modified by Pietro as commanded by Magneto. Clint, back from the dead and completely pissed off, leaves for answers. All he finds, in the end, is his way to Genosha, bow and arrow in hands, aiming straight to Pietro’s head. The man, lost in his own madness, only tells him that it does not matter if he killed Clint, he brought him _back_.

“It matters.” Clint spats and his hands shakes. “It %$#%ing matters, you little %#$@. We were friends, Pietro. _I loved you.”_

The man lift his eyes and smiles a little too wide. Suddenly Clint is too scared to move, or to hit him with an arrow. He wonders if he would ever be able to do it. To kill Pietro in cold blood; an arrow in the face or in the heart and no tears in his eyes. And would be enough? Would killing him destroy this reality? Would the arrow even _reach_ him?

Would _he_ be dead again?

“She loves you.” Pietro says suddenly and Clint lowers the bow and arrow in instinct. “What?” He asks, confused.

“Wanda. She loves you very much.”

“Then why would she let you kill me?” Clint asks even though it is unfair. Wanda wasn’t even near New York when all that happened, and Clint is sure Pietro didn’t calculate who would die and who would live. However, he died and Quicksilver? Where was she if not protecting her brother?

The Scarlet Wizard does not answer him. All he does is whisper: “I gave my father what he wanted: the world. All Wanda asked was for everyone to be happy, for me to be safe and for you to be alive. She does that, sometimes. Worry too much about the people she loves.”

Something inside Clint breaks and he doesn’t know what to say. There are no replies that come to his mouth. He wants to ask what does Pietro means “All Wanda asked was for everyone to be happy”, but the fact that Wanda wished for him strikes too deep inside him and suddenly he does not have the time to recompose: hell breaks loose. Pietro freezes in front of him and, suddenly, he is screaming and floating, his red coat looking like a pool of blood around him. As if in instinct, Clint fires his arrow against the man, but all he gets is a push and then he is falling falling _falling—_

_—_ until he opens his eyes and he is on the floor of the ruined Avengers mansion, rain falling in his face, having absolute no knowledge of what happened in that other dimension.

When he talked to Pietro, he had no idea that Wanda Maximoff, the same woman who brought him back to life by wishing upon a star she called brother, was also the one who made that reality possible; too scared with the idea of losing her brother, she asked Pietro to make everyone happy and then they would leave them alone. It didn’t happen that way, of course.

He also didn’t not know that Liam Miller unwillingly cleared Magneto’s mind and showed him the truth. In blinding rage, Magneto killed Wanda in front of her old teammates and friends, in the same moment Pietro and Clint were having that conversation. Losing the last person he cared the most worsened Pietro’s state of mind and that was what prompted his final spell.

In the years to come, Clint will ask the others what exactly happened during the fight. When Wolverine details the way Magneto killed Wanda — even she was disturbed by how he did it —, Clint will feel sick and will sometimes dream about it.

 

**Four**

The worst part is that Clint loves her. It has always been easy to deny it because it’s _Wanda_. Beautiful, smart, capable Wanda who is also arrogant, impatient and jealous. Maybe a great part of this love is friendship, but he’ll take whatever he can from this feeling. It’s rare. And a part of him likes the way she uses her characteristics with pride, even her flaws.

Or she used to, because Wanda looks so small, so insignificant with a simple red dress and braided hair, long and _brown_. She must have dyed to look like a human and she does. _She does_. Clint thinks he would have not noticed her before if he had not known her for as long as he does. Wanda is buying apples, touching them with care with her long fingers and, for a moment, Clint wishes he is wrong. Maybe this girl just looks like Wanda.

However, the probabilities are over when she looks up as if sensing someone is watching her and her eyes meet his. She freezes, the apple falling from her hand and, for a moment, she looks afraid. Clint feels sick because of it. The whole world is looking for the Maximoff twins, but he can’t believe she is scared he might try and kill her. Not anymore, at least.

After a few seconds, when they both refuse to move, Wanda picks up the apple she dropped and apologizes to the vendor, who only smiles at her. She seems humble, kind and utterly human as she approaches Clint. It dawns him she is not Quicksilver anymore; not the Wanda he knew; not the Wanda he fell in love with.

When she is close, Clint thinks of what to say — what to _ask_. The first thing that comes from his mouth is: “What did you do with your hair?” Wanda stops, surprised, and blinks. She _blinks_. And Clint sees her doing it. _Jesus. Pietro, what did you do to her?_ , he thinks. “What happened to you?”

She keeps looking directly at his eyes, but her lips tremble: “I think you know what happened.” There is a pause and she sorts through the apples for a moment, before looking back at him. Wanda looks domestic, almost, and Clint asks himself if Crys ever saw this part of her. If he did, he thinks bitterly, cheating on her was a mistake, for she is completely bare — not fragile; just showing everything she is underneath her mutant superiority $&%&*%#@. “As for my hair, well. When I lived with my brother in places like this, my hair was always a problem.”

“Your hair was beautiful.” He comments and feels silly. Clint wants to tell her everyone is looking for her; that she should hide better. Wants to tell her she needs to surrender herself and humanity is the price to pay after everything she did. Contradictions, he thinks and knows that this only happens when she is near. She brings conflicts to Clint’s life and he loves her for it. He does not understand himself anymore.

Wanda surprises him one more time by laughing suddenly. “Thank you”, she says, amused. She opens her mouth to say something, but closes it, looking away, as if not sure what to say next. This is new: Wanda Maximoff without words. She always had an answer for everything, all the time, and yet here she is, searching for words that do not come with the same speed as they did in the past. Clint does not know if he pities her or loves her more.

The silence between them seems to draw the attention of others. A tall man, with dirty blonde hair and broad shoulders, approaches them. Clint measures him and decides that he can take the man, but he does not look at him; he is looking at Wanda, a smile on his face as he asks if Clint is somehow bothering her. Wanda glances at Clint for a moment, amused, and tells him that she is fine. “He is just an old friend of mine.” She does not smile at the man and that makes him step away from her. Her eyes are cold and filled with superiority — not because she is a mutant and he is human, but because she can rescue herself. When the man is away and Wanda has finished looking him go, she turns to Clint. “Let us talk somewhere private.”

Before Clint can say anything, she turns her back at him and leaves to God knows where.

.

Wanda’s apartment is small. Like, really small. One room small like. It is comfortable for one person, however, and Clint knows that she never had many belongings — Pietro adapted to life in New York better than she, though this could be justified by the fact she is a speedster. It is also possible she had to leave everything behind after Pietro’s ‘no more mutants’.

He can’t figure it out if she likes this place or not; even though she never had many things for herself that were not books and other culture-related things, she was used to living in beautiful and amazing places. Not only had she lived for many years on the Avengers Mansion, she moved from there after her marriage with Prince Crystallus of the Inhumans to the moon to live in a palace. On the moon. It is important to remember _that_ part.

“Well, this doesn’t look like you.” He confesses. Wanda doesn’t answer him, only moves around her apartment and puts the things she has with her — groceries, some jewelries, her shoes — on the places they belong. She does all that in such a slow motion that still amazes him. Clint cannot believe that is the same Wanda that he met on his first day on the Avengers.

“It suits me just fine.” She says and starts fidgeting with her pendant. It takes a moment to Clint to understand Wanda is trying to find the clasp. It is close to her breast; the dark color of the chain a stark contrast with her skin. He doesn’t know how or when, but suddenly he is close to her, holding the chain between his fingers, feeling the heat that radiates from her body. He looks in her eyes and Wanda closes them briefly, all the air leaving her body. When she opens them again, something sparks and Clint smiles.

All these years have gone and passed by, but now they are finally on the same page.

He opens the clasp slowly, his fingers too big and too calloused for such a delicate task, and takes the necklace off, the chain running through her skin the same way Clint wants to do with his fingers, with his tongue. Wanda’s hand touch his and he drops the necklace on the floor, his other hand embracing Wanda’s waist and pulling her close. She finds his lips as with precision; crashing into him and kissing him as if she always knew this would be the way they would have each other.

Clint moves his mouth to her neck, impatient, trailing down to her cleavage and kissing her on both breasts. Wanda moans, her hands on his hair, urging him to kiss her more, wherever he wants. However, he stops, and looks at her. She looks back, the same emotion on her eyes and Clint can’t interpret it — love and passion, love and lust, love and desperation, love and _something_ , or simply love; the choices are too many. After a moment, she grabs him by his shirt and drags him to her bed.

.

They lay in bed for a while, looking at the ceiling or at each other, without speaking. Wanda is quieter than she has ever been in her life and Clint wonders if that is because of her new life and condition or if it’s because of the sex. And because it’s _Clint_ , he obviously can’t just shut up, pick up his clothes and leave. “So” He starts and knows this is the worst way to start a post-sex conversation. “What are you going to do?”

It is the question he should have asked from the beginning and Wanda comments that, smirking. “Shut up.” He mumbles and turns his body to watch her. She is looking at him, naked, and Clint wonders how the hell he always asks the right questions after he has had sex with the person.

“I’ll find my brother.” She answers him, finally. “Then, I do not know.”

“Your brother is responsible for the genocide of the mutant population.” Clint points out and his lips tremble with the strength of the words. Pietro was one of his best friends. Clint doesn’t think he fully comprehend his own words.

“He still is my brother.” Wanda says. “And I am as much guilt as he.” She is being matter-of-fact, but there is this tone underneath her coldness that sounds melancholic. That is when it dawns Clint: she would do it again. She hates being human, hates what happened to the mutants, but, my God, she would do it again.

For Pietro.

“I can’t live without him.” She whispers.

Clint wants to say ‘I can’t live without you either’, but he just nods at that, gets up, puts his clothes on and leaves.

It’s night in the village and some people startle when he leaves the building. They look up to Wanda’s window and for some reason Clint knows she won’t live here for long — maybe that is why she rented such a small place. She will be called names and will be shunned from the village. Clint has this feeling she won’t care a bit.

He hopes she never comes back. Hopes she stops looking for Pietro and decides to live somewhere like this small village. It suits Wanda. Clint hopes she marries someone and has children, let her glory days as Quicksilver turn into dreams. Clint doesn’t think she deserves happiness after all she did, but she deserves a life anyway. Because what she has now — what she always had, Pietro and she — isn’t that and never will be.

However, she is Wanda Maximoff and she always does what people least expect.

When they meet again, Wanda will be Quicksilver, member of Hannah Pym’s Avengers, fighting a man who stole something from Wanda’s ex-husband. Her costume will be black and white and her hair will be white as snow.

And short.

 

**Five**

Clint’s wondering if he should knock or not when Wanda catches him. “Hawkeye.” She says, smirking slightly and leaning on the wall opposite to her bedroom door. “So the rumors are true.”

“Uh— Yeah. Decided to teach. See if I can change the world or something.” _Or something_ was his main idea, actually. After leaving the leadership of the Secret Avengers, nothing better than trying his hands with teenage super-villains wanting to be heroes. Easy as peachy.

Or _or something_ related to Wanda being a professor there and actually being able to bond with some students — enough for them to come to her defense when her father made things complicated. Not that stuff is ever complicated with that family, but, still, Magneto and Wanda seem to hate each other even more, these days. Clint kind of understands why, and knows that she went too far, but he is an Avenger and Avengers always stick together. Besides, he does have a huge crush/weird relationship/ _or something_ with her that puts Wanda Maximoff in advantage of Clint’s whole existence, so he has this tendency to always favor her side. He just hopes he isn’t that obvious.

( _he is_ )

She lifts an eyebrow and that is when he notices he has been looking at her weirdly and saying nothing. “Sorry.” He says. “Lost myself in my head.”

“I know the feeling.” Wanda answers and then looks at the other wall and, okay, time for him to keep this conversation going.

“So, how things are going?”

“Everything is fine.” She then licks her lips and looks at the ground for a moment, before she looks back at him. “Crystallus and I filled the divorce.”

Clint tries not to flinch at that. Bobbi and he still need to do that. “Wow, big step. So, how does it feel?”

“The same as all those years ago.” Wanda explains, smile showing a little too much teeth. “Nothing was the same after that woman or the Knightress.”

“ _Riiight_.” He doesn’t know what to say anymore. “Well, I guess I’ll see you around!” Clint says faking cheerfulness and if Kit was there, he would have laughed at him.

“What are you doing here?” She asks before he can disappear in the mass of hallways of the island.

“Just wanted to see if you are fine.” He confesses, not slightly embarrassed but still not wanting to be so direct. “I heard what happened between you and your father.”

Wanda bristles, displeased. “I am well.” She answers. “My father does not get into my skin anymore.”

And in a blink of an eye, she isn’t there anymore, an escape that clearly shows she is not fine at all. And that her father still is capable of shaking her. As usual.

.

The kids like Hawkeye. Or, at least, they pretend they do. There is more drama than Clint would like to see and the boy Wanda practically adopted is as much serious and confused as she is. He feels deeply sorry for his apparent girlfriend and hopes they are luckier than Crys and Wanda. Or Wanda and he. Then he decides it’s not a good idea to think about any of this and decides to do something.

 That is when he turns and Tigre is looking directly at him, smiling that feline smile he seems so found of it. “Tigre. Hi!” He says, waving a little and then feeling stupid. He hates this feeling that he is the most stable and/or morally correct person of the entire _school_. It doesn’t make _any sense_. “How you doing? And Hannah?”

“Hannah’s fine. She is with Willow.” A pause, as if this is enough to scare anyone and, seriously, knowing Hannah’s mental instability and what she can do locked in a lab by herself, it kind of is. “Oedipus is with her.” He secures Clint, though he himself isn’t very pleased with the idea, so he decides to focus on the reason why he is speaking with Clint. “So, how are things going for you?”

“Uh, well?” Tigre gives him a stare that says this isn’t the right answer and Clint rolls his eyes. “What?”

“Wanda.” The man-cat says and Clint groans and buries his head on both hands. “No, don’t groan at me.” Tigre says. “You know why I’m asking and you should know it is time for you to do something. Everybody knows you two have this stupid crush on each other and you should do something about that before someone else does it first.”

“What.” Clint says, not exactly a question. As far as he knows, Tigre and Wanda aren’t exactly best friends and only tend to talk when it’s a good moment to humiliate each other or work with the kids. Hannah, however, is another story. She gets along just fine with both of them. “Is there someone else?”

“Not that I know.” Tigre confesses. “But it can be! She is looking great with her hair cut like that!”

Clint rolls his eyes because he knows that pretty well, thank you, and says to Tigre to not forget her explosive and unpleasant personality that tends to scare all the guys off. “I know.” Tigre says and then smiles slyly. “You, however, find it endearing and I’m pretty sure Crys did too.”

“Crys was from outer space.” Clint reminds him and they both smile at the inside joke.

.

So, apparently, outer space people find Wanda’s personality endearing. The fight against the X-Men is over, they kind of won, and now Quicksilver is busy making out with an almost completely nude warrior that calls himself Warbird. He shadows Wanda behind the benches as he kisses her, and Clint doesn’t know how the kiss developed — he is pretty sure Warbird was making Wanda miserable a few moments ago.

The way Wanda is smiling at the alien as they kiss shows she didn’t mind much. And Clint wants to reenact the whole Avengers vs X-Men thingy if it takes him off her this instant. That is when there is a pat on his shoulder, too heavy to come from another person but Laura. “Don’t be sad, bub.” She says, passing him a beer as she finishes her own. “Pretty sure it will be nuthin’, in the end.”

“What do you know, Wolverine?” The woman looks at him as if he was an idiot and, yeah, _okay_. Laura lived so much and had so many crappy relationships with men she should start playing with the other team more often. As far as Clint knows, her only son, Daken, was fooling around with _Bullseye_ during Osborn’s Avengers. Yes, that Bullseye who was bat-shit crazy and who also had a very complicated relationship with Daredevil. “Look, she deserves to be happy.” Clint says, finally. And it’s true, she does. Even though he thought ( _hoped_ ) she was going to be happy with _him_.

“I seriously doubt that. But since everyone’s so forgiving and Pietro did help restore the mutant powers, I’ll ignore it. For a while. In my opinion the only ones who deserve to be saved from this family are Polaris and Speed.”

Clint scoffs, but he is smiling anyway. “You only say that about Tamara because you like the way she fights.”

“She is resourceful and crazy enough to be a good type of crazy. Her brother can die.”

“You already tried that.”

“I had _reasons_.” Laura remembers him, but, nope, she didn’t have any reason at all. She called him Scarlet Wizard the second and went off to kill him and his father, if necessary. “Anyway, Tamara’s in my school now and one of my teachers is going to nail your could-be girlfriend.” She shrugs. “It will end up in nuthin’, let me tell ya this.”

“They won’t have _sex_. Wanda doesn’t do casual sex.” He explains and, okay, Clint is totally lying because if what they had wasn’t that, then he needs someone to point it out what he has been doing with women all his life. “How do you know, anyway?” He whines, trying not to sound too defeated. Icewoman passes by him and snickers, patting him on the back and leaving behind some ice.

After Laura’s done laughing and he is done taking the frozen handprint off his costume, she continues. “Warbird’s somethin’ I call _candy bar_. Ya eat it once and then ya throw away.”

“You are a disgusting woman.” Clint says and tries his best to not ask her if he’s one of those, in her opinion.

Laura rolls her eyes. “It’s true, though. He doesn’t mind. He is all about the pleasure and nuthing about the commitment.”

“Oh, I see. Candy bar, huh. I liked it.” Clint says and then smiles a little. “Is that how you call your son too?” And he runs, because Wolverine still is a pretty scary woman and, if he screams loud enough, he will interrupt the Warbird and Wanda making out behind the benches.

 It doesn’t really work, but Tigre really knows how to use his claws to defend his teammates.

.

In the end, it’s Wanda who makes the first move because she is better at those. Or second move, since they already had sex once. She comes to his house while he is watching _Dog Cops_ with Kit and throws him out before settling on the couch with Clint. Her hands are cold as she touches his cheek and then she tells about this mission of hers with her sister-in-law, Vision. She doesn’t tell why she is there or what made her feel like she needed to see him, but Wanda kisses him as if he is the most delicate human being she ever has seen and Clint’s pretty much okay with that.

They kiss and, through empty lungs and tentative smiles, he tries to tell her he wants to last. Clint doesn’t say ‘forever’ or ‘for the rest of my life’, because it didn’t work with Nat or Bobbi and he doesn’t want to jinx this relationship. Also, he has this feeling things won’t be easy with Wanda, but he wants to try. Oh God, he wants to try so %@$#ing much.

There is a moment Clint tries to pull her on his lap, but Wanda loses her equilibrium, and both of them end up falling off the couch. Suddenly Lucky is there, licking them both and barking happily around them.

Years ago, if she had fell above him, like she is now, her hair would be all over her shoulders and head, a confusion of white and pale skin. Her eyes would be darkened by her locks, an obscure shade of green that would make Clint’s heart skip a beat. Now, with her shortened hair, Wanda looks boyish as she tries to understand how they end up on the floor — not exactly innocent but not so menacing. His heart skips a beat anyway, so it must be love.

“So, short hair, huh? Never saw it coming.”

Wanda licks her lips in a poor way to hide a smirk before she rolls her eyes and says: “I am thinking of letting my hair grow once again.”

“I like it short.” He answers and smiles delighted as she just stares at him, one of her eyebrows lifting up as high as she can — her trademark expression —, wondering who asked for his opinion. Clint laces his arm around her waist and drags her down at the same time he lifts his upper body slightly so their lips can meet in a kiss that promises it won’t be like last time. This time, he’ll stay. This time, he’ll help.

This time, she’ll be happy. Probably not like she wanted when she was little, but with the man she asked to come back from the dead and with the most dangerous life she can ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about the late, but I was having with prompt 13. I must have finished three or four stories with Pietro and Clint eating ice cream and yet none could satisfy me. I think I finally found a good story to publish, but I have to write it. Since I had this one finished, I decided to publish it because God knows when I'll post prompt 13.
> 
> I am also sorry for this story. It has been a year since I wrote it and I'm not exactly proud of it. It is good -- better now -- but I still don't like it. I'm sorry for that. Really. I just decided that rewriting this story would be a waste of time since I wrote everything I wanted to. I'm just a little sad because my writing is better now than it was a year ago, but I can't just rewrite everything all the time. I don't have the time ):
> 
> I swear the next one will be better. And before you ask: I know I didn't genderswapped everyone, but I wanted to see how Clint/female!Pietro would play out. I also wanted to think of Pietro as a little less intense because of the time he was created. If he were a female, he would definitely be a little more likable and accessible (in matters of emotional bond with other characters).
> 
> The names are pretty obvious, I think. But here is the list of the names I cited:  
> Wanda Maximoff = Pietro Maximoff  
> Pietro Maximoff = Wanda Maximoff  
> Hannah Pym = Hank Pym  
> Crys/Crystallus = Crystal/Crystalia  
> Rachel Storm = Reed Richards  
> Liam Miller = Layla Miller  
> Tigre = Tigra  
> Wolverine/Laura = Logan  
> Kit = Kate
> 
> Oh, and here are the main ideas for "Wanda"'s hair:  
> [ **One**](http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs31/f/2008/193/7/4/Scarlet_Witch_by_AdamHughes.jpg).  
> [ **Two**](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/405816616396998029/).  
> [ **Three**](http://i.annihil.us/u/prod/marvel//universe3zx/images/9/99/Polaris_%28House_of_M%29_Head.jpg). (but bigger)  
> [ **Four**](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_5VgL6ZXwkaw/RYreA0pRGZI/AAAAAAAAAYE/0N2PTSIoDGk/s1600-h/Avengers26-1.JPG). (also, the comic that inspired this part)  
> [ **Five**](http://marvel.wikia.com/Quicksilver_%28Earth-127%29).


End file.
